Swan Momo
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Momo just can't handle tennis any more. He finds a new hobby. Crack!fic. Rated for Men In Tights. :D


**Title; **Swan Momo  
**Author; **danaaa  
**Information; **Anime - Prince of Tennis - Momoshiro

**Summary; **Momo just can't handle tennis any more. He finds a new hobby. Crack.  
**Note; **We were getting distracted from discovering plots. And this idea made us crack up for five minutes. (Exaggeration.) Read. So almost none of the quotation marks showed up. Sorry about that, editted it.

**Begins;**

"I'm through with tennis!" Momo yelled, throwing his racket on the ground after losing to Echizen for the sixth time that day. Each time the score was six to love. "I want to be a dancer!"

Echizen's normally stoic face expressed his surprise. "What?" he said, but wasn't noticed. Momoshiro had already dumped his racket on the court, the bag along with it, and walked off.

Was he serious?

The next day, Echizen thought it was just a fluke that Momo didn't show up to morning practice. Then he thought maybe the second-year was sleeping during lunch practice. Then he really thought Momo joined the dance club when he didn't show up to after school practice.

Eiji was disappointed, as was the rest of the tennis team members. Momoshiro had been so bubbly and fun. He always had a smile on his face. And he really was the only talkative player that Ryoma could tolerate.

For the next few weeks Momo didn't show up. Echizen had barely even seen him in the halls. Though when he did, he hid his face with his hat and ignored the "Hey, Echizen!" coming his way. No way was he talking to some crazy guy that quit tennis for dance.

After school practice rolled by and Oishi, being the nice guy he was, passed out invitations. Echizen didn't understand what for until he read the title and the little caption at the bottom.

"The Swan," it said. Below a picture was the caption, "Starring Momoshiro Takeshi and Yuunata Inari."

Well... Who would've thought the guy was any good?

"Seigaku regulars," Oishi said, grabbing the tennis players' attention, "we are all going on opening night. It is important that we back Momo up with his newfound hobby. I was talking to him the other day, and he really does love dancing. It would break his heart if we didn't come to his first performance."

There were some groans and whining, but Ryoma stayed silent. No way in hell did he want to go. But since the regulars had to, it was hard for him to get out of it.

"I love watching ballet," Fuji said to Oishi, even if many others didn't hear him. His smile was serene, but never lost its creepiness. Tezuka only had narrowed eyes to this bit of information.

"It'll be fun, nya!" Eiji spoke up, clinging to the back of his doubles' partner.

"Don't worry, Kaido," Inui's voice was slightly hushed, "I'll bring some weights so you can work your muscles to make up for the nighttime jog."

Were these people insane?!

"Okay," Kaido replied politely.

Was he really the only one that didn't want to go? That couldn't be possible. But it was. And as everyone turned to him, he only bowed his head, hand on the rim of his hat and sighed. "Fine."

A couple of days later, the whole team was sitting in the third row in front of a massive stage. The curtains were drawn and the chatter was loud as people flowed in. Ryoma did not want to be here. But as he sunk a little in his seat, the lights dimmed and the voices hushed. The show was about to begin.

"This is boring," Ryoma thought before Momo came out. The older boy was wearing ballet tights, flats, and a puffy shirt that looked like something off of a Spanish tango. Or the _King and I_. Or just Italian wardrobe. Still, it was weird. And Momo's legs definitely looked weird. Though the tights showed off his amazing muscles (which he got from _tennis_, Ryoma reminded himself). And when Momo did a pirouette, he saw the girls staring a little farther south than his head. Or his chest.

And that was just sick.

Everyone seemed to be glued to the performance as the two main dancers galloped circles around each other. Was he the only one to realize that Momo absolutely slaughtered dancing? The boy couldn't even spin right.

But everyone seemed interested, and as it was finished and the dancers bowed, people cheered. He turned to his teammates, all of which were cheering too, and glared. That was horrible!

As the dancers left to backstage, Ryoma watched the tennis players chat. "Momo sucked," he said simply, earning everyone's attention.

It took a moment, but eventually everyone nodded. He felt smug, and sunk into his seat.

When Momo came out to the audience, still decked out in that hideous outfit, he smiled wide. He ran up to his ex-teammates and happily got tackled by Eiji. He went around smiling and thanking everyone for coming and for their lovely compliments. Until he got to Echizen.

"Echizen," he said, "did you like the show?

"No," Ryoma said plainly.

"What?" Momo was shocked. And hurt. And absolutely shocked. And still deadly hurt.

"You suck."

He was still shocked and hurt, in case that wasn't apparent.

"What are you saying, Echizen?" Oh, the agony in his purple eyes; the sadness tugging at his lips. He was heartbroken his little underclassmen didn't like his dancing.

"I can't believe you quit tennis for something as lame as this. And you're not even good at it."

Well, if that were the case, nothing was wrong. Momo smiled, ready to mock the younger boy and just knew it was a disguised compliment.

"Oh, you just miss me, don't you?" Momo lovingly ruffled Ryoma's hair. "We're still friends, you know."

"No," Ryoma said. "You really suck. Everyone on the team even thinks so."

Luckily the ex-tennis player didn't look at his ex-teammates and see that they were ex-guilty without the ex- part. He just grinned even wider and thrust open his arms. "Awh," he cooed. "Give me a hug, Echizen. You're just so cute. I never thought you'd miss me so much." He threw his arms around the other and bear hugged Ryoma, still saying nonsense.

Ryoma decided it wasn't very nice to kick a Spanish-tangoing-slash-_King-and-I_-impersonating-slash-Italian dancer in the sun-no-shining area. But he didn't realize that until Momo was on the floor.

It was an accident, really.

"Ow, Echizen," Momo writhed.

"You still suck," Echizen said before shrugging, pulling his hat over his eyes, and walking away. Yeah, that would teach him.

You don't ditch tennis to go dance in tights. Especially not when Echizen Ryoma's on the team.

**Ends;**

**Note; **What do you think? I read it to my sister and she kept laughing. But she's just a fruit. :) Review?


End file.
